


Sink Your Teeth In

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 6: biting ]Those sharp incisors brush against his skin. Gavin is taking his sweet fucking time with this.“Gav, come on, baby,” Hank growls impatiently.





	Sink Your Teeth In

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody on tumblr’s been talking about Vampire Hankvin au........ I’m finally contributing

Gavin moans softly into Hank’s neck, his tongue brushing over the skin.

Hank might be a bit crazy for suggesting this in the first place, but he certainly doesn’t regret it one bit - not when Gavin is making such wonderful sounds above him. 

The shorter man is straddling him on the bed, both of them hard in their pants from the small amount of foreplay before this.

“Your smell’s making me fucking crazy, Hank,” Gavin says. “Everything about you makes me crazy.”

Those sharp incisors brush against his skin. Gavin is taking his sweet fucking time with this. 

“Gav, come on, baby,” Hank growls impatiently.

After a moment of anticipation, there’s sharp pressure in the crook of Hank’s neck.

Gavin’s teeth sink into him, drawing his blood. He laps up what spills from his mouth, making the twin wounds sting slightly.

Hank threads a hand through Gavin’s hair.

 _“Fuck,_ Hank...”

His hips shift against Hank’s, his teeth nipping lightly at the still-bleeding wound. Hank lets out a breathy sigh.

“That good, Gav? You want more?”

Gavin moans, pulling back slightly from Hank’s neck.

“You taste so fucking good Hank. ‘Fraid I’ll- I’ll lose control.”

“You won’t. I got you, baby.”

Closing his eyes for a second, Gavin nods, moving back to Hank’s neck.

One of his hands palms Hank’s dick as he bites back down on his neck. The grip Hank has on Gavin’s hair tightens.

He drinks for longer this time, but he pulls back before Hank is even slightly worried about him losing control.

His eyes are closed again as he pulls away. His mouth is shiny with Hank’s own blood.

When they kiss, the metallic taste that greets his tongue doesn’t bother Hank as much as he thought it might.

He pops off the button of Gavin’s pants, zipping them off and feeling the damp and tented underwear underneath.

“Fucking Christ,” Gavin says. “You’re so good Hank, make me so fucking _wild_ for you.”

“Yeah? This old body is really that appealing to ya?”

“Don’t start with your goddamn insecurities. You know how hot I find you, motherfucker.”

Hank laughs, pulling Gavin’s underwear down below his balls.

“I know. Pretty nice to hear you say it, though.”

Gavin whines as Hank grips his cock, giving it one slow stroke down to the base.

“H-Hank, I need you, please...”

“I know, sweetheart, I got you.”

Mouth at Hank’s neck again, Gavin sucks hickeys into the skin around the bite. Hank can’t help the way he moans and bucks his hips.

He strokes Gavin’s cock, his other hand moving to hold on to Gavin’s shoulder.

“What do you need?” Hank asks.

“I need- I need you inside me, babe. Please.”

“Fuck, Gav, yeah. Okay.”

Gavin could ask for anything right now, and Hank would give it to him. It’s probably fucking insane for that to be the case, but Hank trusts Gavin, against all odds.

And hey, if Gavin’s asking for Hank to fuck him right now, then who’s he to complain?


End file.
